nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Another possible spoiler solution
This idea had previously been discussed in the forums. Possibly due to my writing for that forum posting being so complex, it didn't receive much attention. I am now bringing it back up from the grave of neglect, and explaining in more detail (with examples) on what I mean. Please note that I'm not coming up with something to squish Lilonow's idea with, I came up with this idea a long time ago. Explanation This template will be used for articles which deal completely with something seen in the end of the game. Articles that meet the criteria for this are articles which are about the antagonist of a game (or just in case I use the incorrect word, the villain of the game), final boss, or something that appears exclusively in the ending. For this, what I am proposing is that we set up a page with the prefix Spoiler/, where is the name of the game. When one clicks to access a page about something that is spoiling, they will be taken to a page titled Spoiler/ (where name of game is the name of the game). The spoiler page will say that the content they are coming to is spoiling, and if they want to continue, to click the link below. This "link" will also have the prefix Spoiler, but instead of a / there will be a :. After the : is the name of the subject. The spoiler prefix will prevent against Random Page finds. Examples I'll just think up a template (click show to open it). ---- Yb |group2=Bosses |list2= }} ---- Now, Crimson (don't click the link, it just links to Special:Random) is the antagonist and final boss. If it were an actual template, when clicked it would come up to a page that looks like: ---- ---- The "click here" part for this template simply links to a random page on the wiki. Anyway, if we do use this template, the "click here" part will link to the spoiling page, only the page will have the prefix "Spoiler:". To show this example in action, let us use King cloud from Twin Shot 2. I use King cloud as Twin Shot 2 good levels are so easy. Now, you come to the Twin Shot template. Click the "king cloud" link. Don't scroll down, click the king cloud link. Try it! (click show to open template) ---- Twin Shot 2 Twin Shot (Series) Angels Level Pack (Evil) Cheats N' Treats Secret Character |group2=Enemies |list2=Slime Creatures Flying Blue Creature Dark things (Basic) (Helmet) (Shield) (Cloud) (Carrier) (Rider) (Mouth) (Fire) (Beserker) (Spiky) Blob Creature Thief Strong Creature Onion Plant Creature Masked Men Two Headed Cerberus Dragon (Boomerang) Little Fire Monster Little Fireball Demon (Pitchfork) Teleporter Blob Bat Bomb Ball Living Gaps |group3=Bosses |list3=King cloud Flying Fire Monster |group4=Items |list4=Coins Gem Power-Ups Treasure Chest Cloud }} Template:Spoiler/Twin Shot ---- Read here! Now, don't scroll down. I want you to feel how my suggestion is going to work. To get the real experience of my suggestion, click "click here". It doesn't link to Special:Random (what you link to if you want your link to lead the clicker to a random mainspace article (mainspace being all the regular articles on the nitrome wiki)). ---- Spoiler:King cloud King Cloud is the boss character of the good levels (1-50) in Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil. Appearence King Cloud is a gigantic cloud with a throne and one purple eye. On top of it sits a Dark Thing with a crown, a staff and a cape. Game information Battle King Cloud follows the player overhead. The player has to quickly get out of the way before he shoots lightning which will create a hole in the ground. The player has to jump in, which will cause the player to appear again from the top of the area and has to shoot King Cloud's eye when standing next to him. Then King Cloud chases the player while on lightning and after that the dark thing throws throws bombs. After that the whole process has to be done again. When the eye gets hit for the third time, the cloud with the throne will blow up, causing the dark thing to fall, thus, completing the Good levels. Trivia * King Cloud is similar to the boss Kracko from the Kirby series, due to the fact that both bosses are one-eyed clouds. They both also use thunder as a attack. * King cloud is also similar to Lakitu from Super Mario Bros. It's even more similar to the final boss of World 7. * King Cloud is also similar to Wilfre in his raincloud from Drawn to Life 2. * When the player dies from King cloud, he will keep attacking although no one is there. * On the golden part of the throne, it looks similar to 02, from the Kirby series. ---- There you have it! That's my suggestion on how I think we should handle pages dealing completely on a spoiling topic. Some may wonder why it took me 6 days to write this. Well, most of the time I forgot about it, other times it was because I was playing Escape from Puppy Death Factory. Category:Blog posts